


Bliss Can Be Found With Eggs

by GoringWriting



Series: Hartmon Spring Fling [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, HartmonSpringFling2017, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Day three of Hartmon Spring Fling: Domestic Spring ActivitiesHartley and Cisco decide to dye eggs with a very special person.(Ronnie didn't die)





	Bliss Can Be Found With Eggs

“This was a nice idea Babe,” Hartley says coming out of their bedroom dressed in a plain white T-Shirt and Cisco can’t help but think how sexy his husband makes that shirt look.

 

“Don't look at me, Cassie came up with it,” Cisco says pointing to the bouncing four year old currently staring at a carton of eggs. Upon hearing her name she looks up and smiles at them.

 

“It’s not fair that the kids in the hospital don't get an Easter egg hunt,” their daughter Cassandra says staring up at her parents.

 

“I know Cassie, and it's very nice of you to dye eggs for them,” Cisco says kissing the top of her head.

 

“Thank you for helping me,” Cassie says as Hartley comes over to stand by the table and hugs her close. She smiles and stares at the dye packets. 

 

“You ready to start Cassie?” Hartley asks and kisses the top of her head.

 

“Yes!” She says jumping up and down.

 

“Okay baby why don't you go get your designs while dada and I get the dye ready,” Hartley says and she runs off to grab the various designs for Easter eggs from the livingroom. While she's gone Hartley and Cisco setup bowls of dye and she comes running back in with her drawings. 

 

“Here you go dad,” she says and hands Hartley the pictures she drew.

 

“These are amazing honey. The kids at the hospital will love them,” Hartley says fanning through the pictures and Cassie giggles.

 

“Thank you Dad,” she says picking up an egg and fits it into the holder and staring at different colors intently before climbing up on a chair in order to dunk the egg in the green dye and let it sit there so the color will stay.

 

After a minute she pulls the egg out and dips only the bottom half in the purple dye and then pulls it out and dips it back in the green so that there is a single purple stripe on the green egg.

 

“That’s very nice Cassie,” Cisco says kissing the top of her head and she giggles.

 

“You do one,” She says and Cisco steps up and dips an egg in the red dye, then the pink then the red and then grabs a stencil and covers it in polka dots.

 

“Your turn Hart,” Cisco says flicking some dye at him and it lands on Hartley’s shirt making him smile.

 

Hartley dyes his egg blue and then paints yellow stars on them, Cassie claps and they put the eggs down to dry.

 

“I like the dye,” Cassie giggles.

 

“Maybe this summer we’ll do tie dye T-Shirts for your dance group,” Cisco says.

 

“Really?” Cassie asks wide eyed and excited.

 

“Really,” Hartley says and she hugs both of their legs.

 

“You two are the most awesomest parents ever,” Cassie says and Cisco has to wipe tears from his eyes and notices Hartley doing the same.

 

“And you are the most awesomest daughter ever,” Hartley says picking her up and he and Cisco squish her between them making her giggle and hug them tightly.

 

“Now back to the eggs, then maybe we’ll let a certain someone open one piece of candy from her Easter basket after dinner while we watch Moana,” Hartley says and Cassie squeals and they watch her run between the eggs, the dye, and her designs. She checks each design off as she makes it.

 

“She has your organization,” Cisco says.

 

“And your creativeness as well as your obsession with candy. She’ll have to brush her teeth a little longer than usual tonight but I don’t think she’ll mind,” Hartley says as Cassie finishes another egg.

 

“Come on, I can’t make all the eggs by myself,” Cassie says and Cisco and Hartley smile grab her hands and let her drag them back over to the table where she tells them what design she wants to make next.

 

“She may have my creativeness, but she’s a perfectionist like you,” Cisco says.

 

“How do you know she didn’t get that from Caitlin?” Hartley asks.

 

“Because she gets the same look you do when something isn’t perfect,” Cisco says.

 

“Is Auntie Caitlin going to be here for the Easter party?” Cassie asks.

 

“Yeah, and guess what. She and Uncle Ronnie are bringing your cousin over. We finally get to meet him in person,” Cisco says and Cassie lets out the loudest squeal either of them have ever heard in their lives.

 

“I get to meet the baby?” Cassie asks jumping up and down.

 

“Yep,” Cisco says with a huge grin on his face.

 

“Isn’t it a little early for them to be leaving the hospital?” Hartley asks, he’s pretty sure when she surrogated for them that she had to stay much longer. 

 

“No, they left a little while ago. This will be the baby’s first trip,” Cisco says and Hartley smiles and dips an egg into the red dye and then the purple dye.

 

“No dad, purple then red,” Cassie pouts and Hartley ruffles her hair.

 

“Don’t worry Honey, this is special for dada,” Hartley whispers and Cassie giggles and nods and runs over to check on the egg Cisco is working on. While she has him distracted Hartley paints ‘I love you’ on it and slips it into where he has Cisco’s public Easter basket hidden.

 

“I love you,” Cassie yawns later that night while Cisco and Hartley tuck her in.

 

“We love you too,” they say and kiss her forehead until she’s completely asleep and then they kiss her one more time for good measure and they quietly leave the room.

 

“Today was fun,” Hartley says as they crawl into their bed.

 

“Yeah it was,” Cisco says pulling Hartley close to him. Hartley folds himself against Cisco and puts his head on his chest.

 

“I love you Cisco,” Hartley says listening to the heartbeat of the man he loves.

 

“I love you too Hart,” Cisco says and runs a hand through Hartley’s hair knowing how it relaxes the other man.

 

Neither of them realize they’ve fallen asleep until something large jumps onto their bed startling them awake.

 

“Wake up! Wake up! It’s time to get ready to go to the Children’s Hospital!” Cassie says excitedly jumping up and down on their bed.

 

“Ugh, I have no idea where she got this early bird personality,” Cisco mumbles as he and Hartley get up and get ready.

 

“I don’t know either, but we’d better go get breakfast started or there’ll be a mutiny,” Hartley says pressing a kiss to Cisco’s lips before getting up and catching Cassie in midair and carrying her out to the dining room.

 

Cisco stays in bed a little longer and thank’s whatever force brought this family together because he wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr


End file.
